The Masquerade
by HollyHK
Summary: This is a story based on The Masque of the Red Death. Alexandria Adams lost her loved ones to the red plague, so she and her father, the only survivors in the family, turned to Prince Prospero. Sorry, I didn't know which category to put this story in! R


**The Masquerade**

Disclaimer/Author's notes: I wrote this story for my English class, and I decided to put it up here and see how you all liked it. This is a story based on The Masque of the Red Death by Edgar Allen Poe. I do not own this work, and I simply wrote this for the grade.

* * *

I, Lady Alexandria Michelle Adams, had been cordially took in to be a part of Prince Prospero's court. My father and I were the only survivors of the Adams name; My mother and my brothers' lives were cut short due to the Red Plague. I was unable to see my mother or either of my brothers the minute they passed. Just when I barely learned of the news that they had fallen from the sickness, my father forced a light piece of cloth over my mouth and escorted me out of the house. Even though I come unto the age of sixteen, I fell into a broken heart that was beyond repair; I had lost the one person I trusted my life with. 

My father and I hastily rushed to Prince Prospero's lair. Never before did I see my father so overwrought; I observed him fall onto his knees, fighting to get audible words from his tongue.

"Prince... my lady and my four sons have fallen, dead, from this plague. I ask of you for my daughter and myself to be a part of the thousand nobles you are to hide from the degrading sickness!" He reached into his pocket, and handed out every bit of gold that kept his pocket full. "This is an award, oh sweet, strong prince!"

"Of course... I shall keep you and your daughter safe. I don't need your gold; I feel that I shall give the unharmed people a chance at life."

"Oh... thank you, thank you, Prince!" My father raised his hands in praise and as a sign of glory.

Today was the day father and I were to take refuge inside the Prince's abbey. We stood, with cloth handkerchiefs over our mouths and noses, preparing for the prince's signal to cross to the abbey. The smell of dead flesh filled the air, as I observed my surroundings: I stared at a young man, crawling on the brick road, blood dripping from his body, moaning out in pain. The thought of my mother and my brothers going through such pain and torture made my stomach churn. I sighed, trying to fight the tears back as my father took me into a comforting hug.

The crowd had a melancholy mood set over us. We had one, and only one thing in common; All of us had lost at the minimum of one person they truly cared about. I felt their pain wholeheartedly. The sound of a loud whistle filled the air, as we ran out of the Prince's lair and rapidly filled the abbey, as if we were an angry mob overthrowing a building. I lost my father in the crowd, but I remembered that it was every man (or woman) for themselves. I knew my father would make it.

I was one of the first nobles inside the abbey. I observed the surroundings of my new home. The rooms were dimmed, except for a tripod at the end of each colored room; Blue, purple, green, orange, white, violet, and... black. The rooms had a gloomy setting, yet it was a gloomy time. I attempted to look for my only living relative through the crowd, then eventually set my eyes on him as I looked through the gradually calming crowd. Prince Prospero gave a small speech, stating that he desired one moment of silence for the individuals that had lost their lives from the Red Death. We agreed, wishing to remember our loved ones that had fallen deceased in one simple half hour of torment and depression.

As a proposal to lift the people's spirits, Prince Prospero made the decision to throw a masquerade party. I, however, was supportive of the idea. I was fitted and given a beautiful lavender dress and a darker colored mask. This was the first time I had ever participated in a masquerade party. The full thousand people started to dance, yet I felt like I was the only one without a partner. I listened to the classical music playing, walking through the crowd, having the overwhelming feeling that I was lucky to be alive. Oh, how I wish my mother and brothers were here by my side. Speaking of them, I heard the ebony clock in the black room chime. The ballroom went silent. I kept my mother and brothers in mind throughout the moment of silence.

I stood, looking at the crowd appearing to be ecstatic about the Prince's plan. I looked on, then looked into the eyes of what appeared to be a handsome stranger, who was standing alone on the other side of the blue room. He walked my way, and I fell in love with his masculine voice.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may," I smiled, as he took one hand around my waist, and the other hand's fingers laced into my own. I kept my eyes fixed into his throughout the dance.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Adams... Alexandria Adams."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman like yourself. I'm Thomas Hill."

I smiled as I felt myself blush. "Nice to meet you, Thomas."

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing, standing there, alone? Where are your loved ones?"

I sighed. "My mother died, as did my brothers, because of the Red Death... My father is somewhere around –"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard screams echoing through the room; I automatically suspected that someone inside this abbey had been infected. I noticed that the crowd formed a circle in the middle of the floor. Thomas and I pushed ourselves forward, noticing what the circle held. I had seen a disturbing prankster, dressed as a rotting corpse in a vest costume that contained blood in the fabrics.

"Who dares?" I heard Prince Prospero scream. "who dares insult us with this blasphemous mockery? Seize him and unmask him --that we may know whom we have to hang at sunrise, from the battlements!"

I observed his army-like bodyguards chasing this culprit down. This deeply affected for me; Who in the world would ever want to portray The Red Death? I witnessed the Prince and his bodyguards run through the abbey, desperately wanting to catch this person and hang him by their neck. I then heard a loud cry, then I suddenly felt boils develop through my body. I fell to the ground, feeling my blood soak through my dress and skin, as if I had just been cut open. I looked up, but only to see Thomas by my side in the same situation. As I set my eyes on him only temporarily, my head was spinning. I then felt the pain I felt I was safe from; the pain from the Red Death.


End file.
